


Bonnie and Clyde

by E_sha



Series: Baby, Again? [2]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Another AU Scene, Emily and Stephanie are together in this story, F/F, Possessive Emily, slightly raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: What would've happened if Emily popped up in her closet? Is she mad Stephanie slept with Sean?





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another installment in this series. We've got our Murdermoms cooking up some steamy stuff in the closet. I hope you enjoy!

The house felt empty; soulless without Emily. Stephanie knew that Emily was still alive. She was just laying low, but the thought of her never being in the world made her heart hurt. So, she went with the role of the grieving best friend. She didn’t plan on sleeping with Sean, but she had to make herself look as grief stricken as possible.

So, when Sean asked her to move in to the Nelson manor, Stephanie didn’t miss a beat. She cranked on one of Emily’s favorite tunes and made her way to Emily’s closet. She was shocked to see who she found sitting in there like she never left.

“Hey, baby. Miss me?” Emily greeted the brunette.

Stephanie felt her heart warm and a thousand-watt smile grace her lips, before she squealed excitedly. She ran into Emily’s arms nuzzling her nose into Emily’s chest.

“So much. Ahh, I had to do something to keep our story straight.” Stephanie replied letting go of Emily looking down full of regret.

“You slept with him.” Emily stated her voice even.

“I-I thought of you the whole time. I swear-“

“Shh. You don’t have to explain yourself. Well, only if you say that I am better.” Emily quipped.

Stephanie felt her face flush and she let out a laugh.

“It was so damn humiliating having to act like I wanted him, when it was you that I craved. That it was you that I missed. Every kiss and touch.” Stephanie walked up to Emily, she leaned on her tip toes to cup her cheek.

Emily turned into the touch. She planted a soft kiss on the inside of Stephanie’s hand, then brought her lips to Stephanie’s. 

Stephanie felt a moan pass her lips into Emily’s waiting mouth. She brought her hands to rest at the back of Emily’s neck begging her to move as close to her as possible.

Emily left one hand planted on Stephanie’s waist, while the other traveled up the Stephanie’s sky to bunch up her skirt.

“Want to mark this closet as ours?” Emily asked after releasing Stephanie’s lips.

Stephanie felt like she was about to burst. “Yes, please. I need you, baby.”

“Oh, yeah? You’re about to have all of me.” Emily whispered in her ear before playfully running her tongue over her left lobe. She moved both of her hands-on Stephanie’s waist and moved her to sit on top of one of her dressers. “You’re mine.” Emily started to place kisses and soft bites down Stephanie’s neck.

Emily felt herself grow warmer in her libido at the possessive line. 

“I’m all yours.” She moaned out.

That day in the middle of the afternoon, Emily and Stephanie made love for the third time. Emily made sure to leave marks on Stephanie’s body, so Sean would know, Who Stephanie was really with.

-  
The boys were about to be home from school, when Emily was going to leave with a few more lazy kisses from Stephanie’s lips.

“Do you have to go? I mean, you can just stay here. It’s not like Sean comes in here anyway. This is like your sexy evil Batcave or whatever.” Stephanie joked.

Emily left out a hearty laugh. “Aww, baby. You know I can’t do that. If we are going to get that 4 million, we’re going to have to be more discreet. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”   
Emily replied leaving a soft kiss on Stephanie’s lips.

“We’re like Bonnie and Clyde.” Stephanie said leaning up to leave a peck on Emily’s lips.

“Without the death because we are too smart to get caught, but yes, we are like Bonnie and Clyde. Catch ya later, Bonnie.” Emily replied placing a kiss on Stephanie’s hand.

“Bye, Clyde.” Stephanie replied with a wave goodbye to Emily. They shared one last gaze before, Emily retreated back down the stairs of her home and out the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! You have all been so kind and I am so grateful that you enjoy my take on these characters. Let me know what you think!


End file.
